The Children they didn't know about
by GrellSutcliff9
Summary: What if the zodiac kids later on? What if the went to the past and met their past mothers and fathers? But I wonder why they decided to go into the past? Something bad is gonna happen and only the zodiac and their future children can save Akito.


The children they didn't know about:

WARNING: SPOILER!

A/N: This takes place after Tohru found out Akito was a woman. GO TEAM AKITO! But anyway, it's taken place when every couple (or unknown couple) are having awkward moments of love and other (drugs) stuff. (I havnt even seen love and other drugs...wait...is that even a movie?...I'M SO CONFUUUUUUUZZZZDDDD!)  
>Hi, I'm her friend. She is having some technical difficulties right now. We'll be back after this chapter.<p>

"This is definetly the house!"  
>"Hai! It looks exactly the same!"<br>"Well...sh-shall we enter?"  
>"Ano...I guess we have to."<br>"Is this gonna work?"  
>"Only one way to find out! Mina-san! Ikimasu yo!"<br>"Hai!"  
>"Hai!"<br>"Hai."  
>"Hai!"<br>"Hai!"

~~~~~~~

Tohru was busy in the kitchen, franticaly rushing around.  
>"Ano! Where did I put the spice...?"<p>

"Hey, Tohru-kun!" Shigure shouted from the room. "Take a break and join us!"  
>"Hai Tohru!" Momiji shouted. "Join us!"<br>Tohru argued for a while but gave in and joined everyone at the table. Shigure had invited some of the juunishi over. Most of them were too busy to come anyway. Sitting at the kotatsu was Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu and Ayame. Sitting down, Tohru looked to all of them one by one. She was so happy when they came over. Everyday she spent was fun because of them. She was so grateful...

Suddenely, she heard a tap at the front door. Followed by another two, then four. Soon there were numerous tappings on the door. Tohru got up, just as confused as everyone else was, and walked over to the door.

She slowly slid it open to reveal 6 young boys and girls. Her eyes widened when she remembered what time it was.  
>"W-What are you kids doing out so l-late? Where are your mums and dads? Why a-are you here? Ano!" She worried as the children laughed.<br>The cutest looking child spoke.  
>"Ano...may we please come in Miss?" He said looking to her then to all the other children.<br>"H...Hai." Tohru said without thinking. Suddenely, all the children beamed and flooded in.

"Hm." Shigure thought, putting his thumb and finger on his chin. "I wonder why Tohru-kun is taking so..." He stopped when he saw a group of children walk through the door.  
>"Na...ni?" Yuki said cocking his head to the right.<br>"A-Ano..." Tohru said entering the room once more. "They asked if they could c-come in and...well...I couldn't really so no, desho?"

"It's quite alright, Tohru-kun." Shigure said with a slight smile. He turned to the children who had lined up in a row. "Ja, introduce yourselves."

"My name is Uka." A cute little boy, with blue hair and dark eyes said. He bowed his head. "I'm 12."  
>"I'm Korai." A pretty girl, with sharp eyes and long brown hair, said pointing to herself. "I'm 12 too."<br>"I'm Haruki." A girl with long black hair said. She bowed slowly looking really bored. "I'm 11. Nice to meet you."  
>"Me next! Me next!" An over excited dark blondey brownish haired boy said. "Hi! I'm Mimiko! I'm 11 too and I like elephants!"<br>"I'm Shinjiro." A girl with short black hair said. "I'm 15."  
>"And I, myself, me, am Anoka!" A stylish blonde haired boy said while swishing his short hair. "I am 15 also. It is a pleasure to meet you all." (Tamaki much...)<p>

"Dakara, now that we all know who you are...what brings you to my humble abode?" Shigure said getting more curious.

"Well..." Uka attempted. "Y-You see...ano..."  
>"We're from the future." Haruki said bluntly.<br>"Eeeeeehh?" The room sounded off.  
>"Hai. We are from the future." Shinjiro stated. " We come from the year 20-<p>

Your document has crashed. Please wait momenterally while we refresh the document...

...

..

...

..

...

We have fixed your document. Thank you for your patients.

-So that's how we got here!" Understanding nods flooded the room. "And further yet, we are the sons and daughters of every guy in this room."  
>The room sounded off (Sounded off as in went 'EEEEEHHHH!') again while the children grinned.<p>

"I-I don't beleive you." Kyo said crossing his arms.  
>"Daijobu." Mimiko said. "You don't have to believe us, but let us show you which one of us is who's child."<br>"Mina-san!" Shinjiro clapped her hands twice and everyone got into a certain possition. "Just like we practised."

The juunishi watched in wonder of what was going to happen next. Korai walked up to Uka with an angry expression on.  
>"You took it didn't you, Rat boy?" She said shouted at him.<br>"What are you shouting about now, baka neko?" He said back.  
>"You know perfectly well, damn nezumi! My hair brush! What did you do with it?"<br>"Uka." A hand touched Uka's shoulder causing him to turn. It was Haruki.  
>"What's happening, Uka?"<br>"Stay out of this, baka!" Korai shouted at Haruki.  
>"Who are you callin baka? Baka!" Haruki went from calm to completely phyco. They threw punched and kicks at eachother, while Uka sighed.<br>"Brother!" A voice came from behind him. He turned to see Anoka. "Your fabulous brother is here!"  
>Uka winced at the sound of his voice.<br>"Ano...Anoka, wait for me!" Mimiko shouted running up to Uka and Anoka. He stopped in between them.  
>"Want a lollipop?" He said randomly. Korai stopped mid punch, while Haruki calmed down, and walked up to Mimiko.<br>"What the hell are you doin' here baka usagi!" She shouted while hitting him over the head.  
>"WAAAAH! Korai's hitting me!" Mimiko wined has he lay on the ground.<br>"GOOOD! I HATE YOU ALL!" Korai screamed and walked away.  
>"Now, Now, Korai!" Shinjiro said walking in. "Quea sera sera! You can't hate your own family!"<br>"You are as wise as ever, Shinji-san." Anoka said.  
>"Like always, Ano-san." Shinjiro said back. The clasped hands and sighed romanticaly.<br>"Baka inu." Uka and Korai spat at Shinjiro.

The children then lined up in the row that were in before and said in unison.

"Thank you for watching, Papa!"  
>Everything was silent for a long time. Ayame was the first to get up. He walked slowly to Anoka and hugged him tight.<br>"I have the most beautiful son in the world!" He shouted flamboyantly. Anoka hugged him back.  
>"I have the most beautiful father in the world!" He said back. Ayame quickly pulled him away and faced Shigure.<br>"He's so honest too!" He said to him.

The next to get up was Shigure. He walked over to Shinjiro. Tears started accidentely forming in his eyes.  
>"I won't even be able to embrace my own daughter." He said, one tear going down his cheek.<br>"Hm?" Shinjiro said cocking her head to the side. "Why not?"  
>All the kids stood confused as everyone else sweat dropped. I guessed future us never told them.<p>

No one had noticed but Momiji had already bounced over to Mimiko and squeezed him so tight, he could have burst.  
>"KA. WA. IIIIII!" Momiji said. Mimiko quickly hugged him back. They didn't let go for a whole 5 minutes.<p>

Hatsuharu stood. Hatsuharu walked. To Haruki. Hatsuharu stared. Haruki parted. Hair on top of head. Haruki revealed white roots. In hair. Hatsuharu smiled. Hatsuharu patted. Haruki on head. That is all.

Yuki stood and litterally ran to Uka. He stopped right infront of him and just stared. Stared. Stared. Stared for what seemed to be a life time. Until, finally, he broke up, nelt down, and embraced Uka, tears washing down his face making the back of Uka's top soaking.

Kyo didn't get up. Kyo sat there, and stared. Stared at his future child. His future daughter. She simply smiled back.  
>"Oi, Papa!" She said to him, making his heart skip a beat. Papa. He instently fell in love with that word. "I dyed my hair just for this occassion. My real hair colour is the same as yours!"<p>

She went into the bathroom. After shutting the door, he stared at where she had just been. Papa. Papa. Papa..."Papa!" She heard her voice calling him. He instently turned his head to see Korai with washed orange hair. His eyes welled up as he stared at her. She looked so much like him, it wasn't even fair. How? How could she look so much like him? Then it hit him?  
>"B-But..." Kyo started, instantly getting everyone's attention. "...Wh-Who are the...m-mothers?"<p>

The room froze and turned silent. All papa's, and Tohru, staring at there child. The boys and girls giggled cutely.  
>"We can't tell you!"<br>"A-Ano...but we can give you cluess!" Shinjiro said.

"Me first! Me first!" Mimiko said. He then faced his slightly taller father. "I can't really give you a clue...cause you won't meet her for a very long time now...but I know...that you will love her with all your heart...and she will love you back just as much."  
>"ARIGATOU!" Momiji shouted breaking the touchy feely silence.<p>

"Father," Anoka said to Ayame. "My mother is someone that you have been with for a long time...someone who had worked along side you a long time."  
>Ayame instantly knew who it was and looked away with a secret smirk on his face. The only thing on his mind was 'LOL!'.<p>

"Your's is a bit too obvious." Haruki said bluntly to Hatsuharu. "Let's just say, she loves you too."  
>Haru nodded and patted Haruki on the head again.<p>

"Well," Shinjiro began. "Mama, is kinda...difficult at times, but...she is awesome! Most people fear her...I mean used to anyway. She has a higher mark than you, and...she has a really dark secret." Ayame and Shigure nodded understandingly, while the others looked confused. Shigure smirked.  
>"So that's how the girl slides now is it?" He said. "Who knew I was her type. Oh, I bet I have tones of fun with her!" Everyone realled back in disgust while Ayame and Anoka agreed.<p>

"She..." Uka said. "...she loves you...very much...she's not very good at expressing it...but...but I know it's true. She keeps every last thing that you give her...and...she...she doesn't like...being perfect."  
>Yuki froze up, turned away and bit his knuckles. But secretely, he was very happy.<p>

"Pa-Pa!" Korai said making Kyo's heart melt again. "My mama, she is the greatest! She can cook, and clean, and do everything! You love her and she loves you more then anything in the whole entire universe. And I think you are meant for each other. Everyone loves her, but not as much as you do! She is kind and over worried sometimes. And she is closer then you think! But like she always says, Let's stay together always!" Korai's 'cluess', being way to obvious, made all heads turn to the one girl.  
>"Eh?" Tohru said noticing everyone looking at her. "Who is it? I didn't really get the cluess."<p>

Everyone quickly looked away. Baka. They all thought the same thing. She's such an idiot. Baka. All Kyo could do was blush. But...but, he was so happy. Happy that he was the one to be with her. He got to be with the one he loved.

Before Kyo could stand, Korai quickly ran over to Uka.  
>"Gomenasai, Uka." She said to him. "I really didn't want to be mean to you." She put her head down, but he got his hand and lifted up her chin.<br>"Daijobu, Korai." He said into her eyes. "You know I'd never take it to heart."

Just before there lips were about to touch, they froze realizing where they were.  
>"A-Ano..." Korai said. Suddenely there was a burst of laughter. Everyone turned to the source. It was Tohru.<br>"The...The cat's daughter..." She said in bettween laughs. "...a-and the rat's son!" She bursted into another fit of laughter holding her sides. She fell to the floor as tears formed in her eyes.

Kyo and Yuki looked to eachother, then looked to the children who were holding eachother. They looked back at one another. There face suddenely changed into horrified looks. Uka and Korai laughed with Tohru.  
>"That's exactly what they did before!" They both said. Suddenely everyone in the room burst out laughing, but Yuki and Kyo just stared at eachother. They suddenely stood and stared at thier children.<br>"This is NOT happening!"

"But, Papa!" Uka and Korai both said, after laughing.  
>"I love her!" Uka said.<br>"And I love him too!" Korai said, tears forming in her eyes.  
>"Don't worry little ones!" Ayame said. "I support your love!"<br>"Arigatou, Uncle Ayame!" Uka said.  
>"So do we don't we Haru." Haru said to Haruki. She simply nodded. Then everyone started going on about how they did too. Yuki and Kyo just hfmed and looked away.<p>

"M-MATTE!" Mimiko suddenly shouted causing everyone to jump. Tohru stood up.  
>"Nani?" She said.<br>"WE NEED YOUR HELP!"  
>"D-D-D-Doushite?"<br>"This is not all of us!  
>Korai gasped.<br>"I nearly forgot about Tato nii-san!" She said.  
>"N-N-NII-SAN!" Kyo says realizing he had a son too.<br>"Hai!" Anako said with worry in his voice. "And Katori!"  
>"Wah! Kati-chan!" Shinjiro said.<br>"Ah!" Uka exlaimed. "Kurisu!"  
>"Korugo." Haruki simply said.<p>

"Wait!" Tohru suddenly said. "You're telling us that 4 kids are walking around in a forest in the middle of the night, be them selves? (Who does that remind me of hm? TOHRU?)"  
>"Un." Mimiko nodded.<br>"We have to find them!" Tohru fretted. "What fi they're cold and hungry and wet, (uh...its not raining...) or...*gasp*...they've been taken away? Oh we have to leave right away! Everyone put something warm on and-"  
>She was interrupted by a cellphone ringing.<p>

"That's mine!" Shinjiro said getting out her phone. "Moshi Moshi? Ah, Kati-chan!"  
>Anoka quickly snatched the phone away.<br>"Kati-chan!" He screamed into the phone. "My beloved!...you can't deny it!...what do you mean?...Wah MEAN KATORI!"  
>Shinjiro took the phone again.<br>"Where are you?" She asked. "...oh...we'll be right there...hai...ja, matta ne." She hung up.  
>"What was it?" Tohru said ancxiously (is that how you spell it...dont think so...meh)<br>"It was Katori." Shinjiro answered. "She said they're at the main house but they won't let them in."  
>"Well I guess we'll have to walk." Shigure said with a shrug. "Yuki, Kyo, Tohru? You three stay here with the kids while we get the others."<br>"HAI!" Tohru said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the others had left it was just Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and the kids.  
>"Ano..." Tohru said. "...anyone hungry?"<br>"Yes please!" Mimiko said.  
>"No thanks." Uka said. "W-We all ate before we came."<br>"Oh wait!" Mimiko said reaching into his pocket. "I have spare candy, it's all good!"  
>"Ne, Papa?" Korai said to Kyo.<br>"N-Nani?" Kyo said still getting used to that word.  
>"I wanna see your room!"<br>"A...Ah..." He took her up.  
>"And I want to see F-Father's too...please?" Uka said.<br>"Mochiron." Yuki said and took him up to his room too.  
>"Let's all hang out with Tohru-nii!" Mimiko said.<br>"Yeah!" Anoka said.

"Wah!" Korai said running in. "It's almost the same as you and mum's room!" Kyo blushed at the thought of him and Tohru sharing a room. He shook it off.  
>"There's something I need to show you." Korai said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small folded up object. She suddenly chucked it at a blank wall and as soon as it had contact with it, it unfolded into a screen like white thing. Korai walked up to it and started putting in numbers or codes of somesort. "This is kind of like a phone except with this you can see the other person on the end. It's like a huge projector screen. Also you can transmit calls through time."<br>Before Kyo could speak the screen went white and something appeared on it.

"Hm?" Someone said. "Korai? Hi! How is it in the future! Who's tha-" They froze. "KYO-KUN!"

It was Tohru. Well, future Tohru.  
>"How are you going?" She shouted.<br>"Jeez, Tohru calm down!" Kyo said blocking his ears. There was a knock at the door.  
>"Is everything alright Kyo-kun? I heard a commosion." It was present Tohru.<br>"Ah, Tohru come in." Kyo said with a smile.  
>"I'm sorry to intru-" She stopped when she saw herself. Well, she think she did.<br>"Hi Tohru!" F(uture) Tohru said. "I'm future you!"

"Who are you talking to Tohru?" A voice in the background said. Kyo's eyes widened.  
>"Kyo-kun!" She said. "Just talking to past usses!"<br>"Eh?" He said and came in veiw. He looked a lot older than the p(resent) Kyo unlike Tohru.

"S-S-Sup." P Kyo said and gulped. This was so weird.  
>"Hey!" He said and raised an eyebrow to P Kyo's awkwardness. 'How dare I raise and eyebrow to myself.' P Kyo thought.<br>The rest of the children came in.  
>"Hi Auntie Tohru! Hi Uncle Kyo!" They all chimed.<p>

What's goin on?" Yuki said coming in not bothering to knock.  
>"Hey!" P Kyo shouted. "Can you at least knock next time!"<br>"Sorry, but I did knock." Yuki said. "You're just to stupid to notice, Baka Neko."  
>"Kuso Nezumi!" Kyo said and lunged a punch at him.<br>Future Kyo smiled.  
>"Hey Yuki!" He called. "It's us when we used to utterly hate eachother!"<br>"Honto?" Future Yuki came in, still as cute as ever, but he did look older. He put an arm on F Kyo's shoulder.  
>"Hey!" P Kyo said to F Yuki through the screen. "Don't touch...me?"<br>"I don't know what I'm doing touching the likes of you." P Yuki said.  
>F Yuki and F Kyo smiled at eachother.<p>

"A-Ano..." P Tohru said. "..I-I'm confused."  
>"Ah." P Kyo said. "Th-This is futures us."<br>"Oh..." Tohru said. Suddenly she beamed. "...SUGOI!"  
>"Ah Kyo." F Kyo said.<br>"Hm?" P Kyo said.  
>"There's something that I promised myself if I ever met past me I would do."<br>"That's a r-really weird promise." P Kyo sweat dropped.  
>"Yeah yeah, anyway watch this!" Everyone watched.<p>

F Kyo leaned over to F Tohru and kissed her. All the kids 'ew'ed. Yuki, Kyo and especially Tohru gaped. F Kyo let go and smiled.  
>"That's all I wanted to show you!" He said.<br>"Excuse me while I go throw up." Yuki excused himself and calmy walked out the door. Once the door was shut you could hear him sprinting to the bath room.

P Kyo and P Tohru were blushing furiously.  
>"A-Ano..." She said. She looked to Kyo who had his head down. "I-I...Is this what you m-meant when you a-all looked a-at me?"<br>"HAI!" All the kids chimed.  
>"Ah..."'<p>

"TA-DA-I-MAAAAA!" Shigure shouted through the house.  
>"EEEEEHHHH!" Ayame screamed. YUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THROWING UP IN THE TOILET!"<br>"Hehe." F Kyo said. "So he really did go throw up..."  
>"Hehe." F Yuki awkwardly smiled.<p>

"Bye Mama! Bye Papa! Bye Uncle Yuki!" Korai said.  
>"Bye Korai!" They all chimed happily. The screen then went blank white. Korai touch a corner of it and it folded back up instantly. She put it in her pocket.<br>"Well..." She said. "Lets go greet everyone else."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all walked down the stairs to the kotatsu where the others were. There were 4 more kids.  
>"I've called Hatori and Kagura over." Shigure said. "They couldn't come before because they had to get permission from Akito."<br>"Tato nii-san!" Korai said jumping onto a boy.  
>"Oi, Baka!" Tato said trying to pry her off.<br>"Don't call me baka!" Korai said letting go.  
>"N-Nii-...san?" Tohru said stepping closer to Tato. She examined him. He pushed her away lightly.<br>"Mother, personal space...geez!" He said and looked away. He had brown hair. Not too dark. Not too light. He wore casual clothes and had his hands in his pockets and he was quite cute looking. His eyes were sharp but soft. Then Tohru noticed something else about his eyes.  
>"Eeeh?" He eyes widened. "You eyes! They...Something's wrong!"<br>"Yeah I know. My eyes are weird. So what?" Tato said practically shouting.  
>"Kyo-kun, come look at this!" She motioned him over. He looked at the boy and his eyes went a bit wide themsleves. One of Tato's eyes were black while the other was bright red.<br>"Sugoi!" Momiji exlaimed, not really noticing before because they were in the dark.  
>"Yeah!" Tohru agreed!<p>

"So..." Shigure said getting bored. "...how old are you Tato-chan?" Tato winced at his new name but ignored it.  
>"16." He said.<br>"Eh?" Kyo and Tohru said in unison. "Then when did we..." They both blushed at the unspeakable thought.  
>"Well I was BORN when you guys were nearly 18." Tato stated.<br>"Ah..." They both said.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves." A boys said. He had black hair and soft dark eyes. His voice was soft too. "I'm Korugo. Nice to meet you, again! I'm 17." He smiled a gentle and sweet smile. Tohru noticed Tato blush out of the corner of her eye. She smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you too!" She said with her goofy smile.  
>"I'm Kurisu." Another boy said (AN: His name is kinda said like Chris :P). He was very handsome and had light brown hair and light orange eyes. He also had a gentle smile. "I'm 17 also. Nice to meet you."  
>"My name is Katori." A girl said. She had long straight black hair and wore thin glasses. She had a completely straight face and was very serious looking. "I'm 16 years old. It's nice to meet you."<p>

"So who are your fathers or mothers?" Tohru said getting excited.  
>"My father is Kureno." Kurisu said still keeping on his warm smile. "And my mother...well, I can't tell you that."<br>"Hatori." Katori said blankly (But I think you could all tell by the name).  
>"Wait but that would mean..." Kyo said pointing at Korugo. "You're..."<br>"KYO MY LOOOOOVEEE!" A huge voice screamed getting closer to the house. Kyo ran but Shigure quickly grabbed onto his top.  
>"Now, Now! You're not bailing on us this time Kyo!" He said with a smile.<p>

Suddenly 'it' crashed through the door (I don't like her :D !).  
>"Kyo!" Kagura said latching onto him. "Fate has brought us together again!"<br>Kagura brought Kyo into a huge soul crushing hug, as Hatori walked in.  
>"Ah, hello mother!" Korugo said to Kagura.<br>Kagura walked to Korugo and inspected him. "You're the kid Shigure was talking about?" She asked him. He nodded and smiled. She beamed.  
>"Kyo! Look at the beautiful son we'll have together! Wah, I'm so happy!"<br>"Oh no no, mother!" Korugo said. "Uncle Kyo is not my father."  
>"Huh?" Kagura said. There was a huge silence. She turned back to Kyo. "...WHAT?"<br>Suddenly she started doing the usual Kyo bash up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT THE FATHER?"  
>"K-KAGURA! I'M NOT GONNA MARRY YOU! I'M MARRYING TOHRU!" Kyo screamed. Surprisingly Kagura stopped. But, then she aimed for Tohru. Thankfully Shigure broke it up, and Kagura went into an emo corner along with Korugo trying to give support. <p>


End file.
